1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video editing, and more particularly to a method of editing videos using video editing software having a graphical user interface and executed on a computing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional video editing software packages, graphical user interfaces (GUIs) are used to provide a way for the user to click on areas of a video clip that the user wishes to modify. However, the video clip is often located in a small area on the user's computer screen, which makes it necessary for the user to use very precise movements when clicking on the GUI of the video editing software package for performing editing functions. If the user makes use of a computer mouse for clicking on the GUI, the user can more easily select the correct locations on the GUI for clicking and dragging. However, even with the precision afforded by the use of a mouse, the user may still make mistakes when clicking since it is often difficult to click at the exact location in a video clip that is desired. When the video clip contains many segments or frames of video, it becomes even more difficult to correctly select the desired location.
With the increasing popularity of touch screens as an input device, more users are now performing tasks using a touch screen and without using a mouse. Using one or more fingers to touch objects in a GUI using a touch screen is much less precise than using a mouse. Even using a stylus for touching objects in the touch screen is less precise than using a mouse in most cases. Therefore, performing video editing while using touch commands on a touch screen is much more difficult than using a mouse.
Therefore, improved video editing software is needed for making it easier for users to edit video by offering larger areas for the user to click on with a mouse or tap with the user's fingers.